fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiral The DragRace
This is the thirty-first Total Drama Valley by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Chomper was still greatly upset as the players returned to their RVs. “Chris is gonna pay for that!” the purple rex vowed. “Too bad we can’t vote Chris off,” Petrie commented. CC Petrie: That would be great if me could eliminate Chris. (Snickers cheekily.) “I take it you dudes and dudettes all enjoyed your day off?” Chris asked. “No we did not!” Myra yelled in response, “And you know why, too!” “Oh do I?” Chris laughed, dropping a big bag in front of the players. “What’s this?” Rhett asked. “Your mail, dudes,” Chris replied. Since the dinosaurs in the past had learned how to write, the mail system was established much earlier than in normal history. “We got a letter Rhett,” Ali spoke up, “From Old One?” Rhett asked. Ali nodded in response. It was a typical “Myself and your fellow herd members hope you do well,” postcard, but it was still pretty nice. “I hope you win this season Ali,” Rhett smiled friendly. CC Ali: Yes, I’ll admit Rhett is slightly sweet, but I have a crush on Littlefoot, don’t get me wrong! As the 11 remaining players were going to sleep, Cera and Ruby noticed Myra staring at a letter she received, wide-eyed. “Something wrong Myra?” Ruby asked. “No, nothing at all,” the dark red fast biter replied, though you could tell she was lying. MEANWHILE……… “We did not do anything wrong! Let us out of here!!” Longtail demanded to the spiketail guards of the jail cell he and Red Claw had been placed in. “Too bad,” one of the guards replied. Red Claw was currently grossed out at the food that was served to them in prison: vegetables! THE NEXT MORNING……… The remaining contestants’ peaceful slumbers were about to be rudely interrupted. Just as everyone was lying cozily in their beds, the loud roar of an engine sprung to life. “AGH!!” Ruby, Shorty, Chomper, Littlefoot, and Spike yelled as they fell out of their beds. “Chris, what is the meaning of this?!” Cera shrieked as they ran out of their RVs. “Today’s challenge!” Chris laughed back loudly. Chris was currently sitting in what the modern-dinos called a “racecar”, more specifically a drag-racing car! “This won’t be fun,” Littlefoot gulped. “Today’s challenge is this dudes,” Chris explained, “After breakfast, each team will have to build their own drag race car! At 4 in the afternoon, you’ll race them down the streets of the city, and the winning team gains invincibility while the losing team must vote off someone!” The players gulped as they headed to the dining room of Chris’ mansion. “Is something wrong with Myra” Shorty asked Ruby. CC Ruby: I think I get along with Shorty just fine. He and Myra are the teammates I talk with the most, with Spike acting all weird now that he can talk again and that Littlefoot and Rhett seem more interested in focusing on Ali. “She’s been acting that way since she read that letter, since that letter’s been read she’s been acting that way,” the fast runner explained. Chomper ate his morning breakfast of meat in peace, but he still wished he could do something to set his uncle and Longtail free! “Don’t worry Chomper, we’ll save Red Claw and Longtail,” Littlefoot assured his friend, “Chris won’t get away with this.” “Thanks buddy,” Chomper smiled. CC Chris: Oh but I probably will. Heh heh! Later, after the 11 contestants finished their breakfast, Chris was waiting for them with all the parts needed to make a race car. “Just assemble your own vehicles for the race, that’s all you have to do…for now,” he explained. “Anything else?” Spike whispered to Chris with a wink. “Oh yeah dude, I forgot,” Chris snickered back, handing Spike a can of Nitro glycerin. “Use that, and you’ll leave the other team in the dust,” the host of TDV explained. The Girly Girls were hustling as fast and as hard as they could to create the better car. “We’re 1 player behind them, we can’t let that affect us guys!” Ali announced, as she was the team captain. “Believe me, we know,” Cera replied. CC Cera: I really wonder if Ali will make it as far this season. I kinda wanna say I finished ahead of her at least. Chomper and Tricia were taking car of the seats and the engine while Petrie was flying away from a runaway tire! “Help me!” the little flyer called while dodging the rolling circle. Across on the other side of the mansion, The Goony Boys were working on their vehicle. Actually, at least most of the Goony Boys were. Littlefoot was walking around in circles. “What are you doing?” Shorty called to his brother annoyed while attaching a tail pipe, “Help us out.” “I need to think of a way to get Longtail and Red Claw out of jail,” Littlefoot explained. “It’s the right thing to do, and I’m sure Ali would agree.” CC Shorty: I can’t believe Littlefoot! Not everything in this world is about Ali! And Rhett’s just as bad when it comes to these things too……. CC Rhett: Get Chomper’s uncle out of jail, huh? Littlefoot’s right, that would impress Ali! Spike slyly slipped the nitro he had been given into the engine. “Alliances are the best,” the spiketail snickered somewhat sinisterly (Hey, alliteration.) “Not really,” Myra called, not knowing what Spike meant exactly, “I hated my alliance with Cera last season.” WITH THE GIRLY GIRLS……… “Hey wing boy!” Chef called to one of the teammates. It took Petrie about 10 seconds to realize that Chef was calling for him. “Yes Chef Hatchet?” he shivered nervously. Chef suddenly picked up Petrie and took him aside. “I haven’t been getting a paycheck for awhile, and you’re a wuss, see how our problems are connected?” Petrie shook his head “No?” CC Petrie: Chef is even scarier than Chris! Me didn’t know what to expect. “I’ll help you make it to the Final Two if you split the prize with me,” the former Navy officer offered, (If you could call that an offer.) “Won’t that be unfair to me friends?” Petrie gulped. “Trust me, it ain’t the worst things that’s going on around here,” Chef smiled cryptically. The flyer had no idea what that meant. Petrie, after a few seconds of hesitation, realized he couldn’t say no this offer. “Ok, me in,” he nodded. “Excellent,” Chef chuckled. WITH THE GOONY BOYS………… “Only 10 minutes left before it’s racing time!” Chris announced via the intercom system. “Littlefoot, Rhett, do something all ready!” Spike grumbled to the longnecks. The two longnecks head spent the last couple of hours just walking in circles, thinking of ways to help Chomper, and in turn impress Ali. “Um, uh sure,” Rhett said, getting back to his senses. CC Spike: I’m not going to let my loser teammates stop me from winning! “Shorty……Ruby?” Myra finally spoke up after spending most of the building process in silence. “What is it Myra?” Ruby asked, concerned for her friend. “That letter I got last night was from my mom,” she explained. “She’s getting married later this cold time.” Even Shorty looked surprised. “I didn’t know you didn’t have a dad Myra,” he said, his tough exterior briefly giving away. “I did,” Myra replied, “But he left when shortly after I had just hatched, so I barely remember him.” CC Shorty: I really feel bad for Myra now. And she’s far from the most annoying player left in the game. “Did your mom say who’s going to be her new mate?” Ruby asked. “She said she’ll tell in her next letter,” Myra said. “Thanks for telling us,” Ruby smiled, putting a claw on Myra’s back. “If you’re feeling odd about this, I’ll help you through this.” “Ah heck, me too,” Shorty figured. CC Myra, Shorty, and Ruby: (Footage edited together) Whoa, I’m now in an alliance! Just then, Chris blew his air horn. “Everybody, the building of your cars is over with! Meet up with your vehicles outside the gate to the mansion.” “Here we go sis,” Tricia breathed hopefully as their drag-racer was pushed across the street. Ali noticed how Petrie looked extremely nervous. “What exactly did Chef say to you Petrie?” She asked, hoping he didn’t get hurt. “Nothing, nothing at all,” Petrie replied. CC Ali: Great now we have 4 players acting oddly today! CC Petrie: Chef told me the first thing about being tough is not answering every question you’re asked! Me not so sure about that…. “You’re cars both look good dudes,” Chris told the teams. Chomper just stared angrily at Chris for what hap happened yesterday. “Every teammate will ride in the car, but only 1 can drive it per team!” CC Littlefoot: That was kinda obvious, Chris. “I’ll do it!” Cera volunteered for the Girly Girls. “Ok, sure Cera,” Ali agreed. She hoped that when Cera stopped being mean, her talent didn’t leave with that meanness. “Let me drive!” Rhett said. “No, I should drive, I am the team captain after all1” Littlefoot commented. “Oh great…” Shorty said, holding his neck down in annoyance. ONE FAST MOTION ARGUMENT ENDING IN A TUSSLE LATER…. Littlefoot had won the right to be the driver, and it’s just as he planned too… He walked over to his girlfriend. “Keep an eye on us during the race,” he told Ali. CC Ali: This was when I felt Littlefoot was starting to act really odd. I hope he’s not obsessed with me. Littlefoot: After what I do today, Ali will be extremely impressed! Spike just grinned a humongous grin while staring at the engine. “You’re going down Girly Girls!” he called competitively. “Don’t count us out, Goony Boys!” retorted Tricia, “No offense Myra and Ruby.” “None taken,” Myra called back. Littlefoot put his front legs on the steering wheel as Chris pointed out the direction the race would go in. “I have to time this just right,” he whispered to himself. “But I thought of this idea!” Rhett complained. Shorty, Spike, Myra, and Ruby had no idea what exactly this plan was, and chances are they weren’t going to like it. Chris picked up the checkered flag. “On your marks…get set…go, dudes!!!” the obnoxious host laughed psychopathically. Cera and Litttlefoot slammed on their gas pedals, but the Goony Boys’ drag racer took a massive lead. CC Chomper: What…..on Earth…….was that?!!! The nitro glycerin sent the GB’s car rocketing ahead. “THIS IS MAKKING ME DIZZY!!!!” Ruby yelled as they zoomed through the streets. “We’re gonna lose for sure!” panicked Tricia as they zipped out of the way of other cars on the street. But they wouldn’t have guessed what was about to happen next…. The racecourse the players took in this challenge went right past the jail where Longtail and Red Claw ere being held. Littlefoot learned this detail when looking at a map of the race track, and figured this was when he could put his plan into action.” “Give me the wheel, let me do it!” demanded Rhett. “No!” Littlefoot called back. He then looked back at his teammates. “Everybody hold onto something!” “Littlefoot, what the heck are you doing….?!” Shouted Shorty as Littlefoot suddenly veered a hard left, causing the car to crash through the walls of the jail! “What on Earth?!” one of the spiektail guards asked. The airbag in the GB’s car saved Littlefoot and Rhett from harm. Shorty braced for impact with his feet and saved himself. Spike was fat enough to double as an airbag for Ruby and Myra. “You’re free! Run back to the time machine!” Rhett called to the flyer and t-rex as they just triggered a jailbreak. “Finally!” Red Claw smiled, the events finally turning into his favor. He and Longtail scrambled out of the jail cell. CC Longtail: I actually don’t have anything to say, I just wanted to try this once before I left. Red Claw: But Longtail’s contract is still in effect! He still has to do everything I tell him! Meanwhile, the GGs just watched this entire action transpire without focusing on the road, ended up crossing the finish line!” “The Girly Girls…actually win!” Chris announced amazed. Chomper let out a smug little smirk towards Chris, now that his uncle and friend were free. “Did you see that Ali?!” Littlefoot and Rhett asked hopefully as they ran over to the winning team. “Guys, not right now,” Ali said, embarrassed by all of this actually. CC Ali: They threw the challenge because of me, and I’m willing to bet they’ll do it again! There’s only one thing I can do now…. Shorty: Littlefoot and Rhett are so going down! But I’m not sure which one I’ll eliminate first. Spike: No one has a reason to vote me off! As long as I keep the drama among the longnecks, I’m completely safe! THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….. Chef came out with a plate of 5 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. The GBs cast their votes on their voting devices. “The votes are in!” Chris called. “Spike, my man, you’re safe!” Spike was tossed one of the sweet bubbles, which he devoured quickly. “Myra and Ruby, as are you.” The fast biter and fast runner looked relieved. Now only Littlefoot, Shorty, and Rhett remained. “The next name I’ll call is………….Shorty,” continued Chris. The green longneck smiled, and then looked angrily at the remaining two. “The Final Chris sweet bubble goes to…………” “HOLD UP!” a voice called. It was Ali. “Ali? What are you doing here?” Rhett asked puzzled. “I’m eliminating myself,” the longneck announced. The Goony Boys and Chris gasped. “You were fighting today because of me, so if I’m out of the game, you won’t fight anymore!” “Ali, we weren’t….” Littlefoot tried to explain, but Ali had already entered the time machine. “Shorty, Myra, Spike, Ruby, see you around,” she called. Chris just laughed at what just happened. “Even when the Girly Girls win a challenge, they lose a team member!” he laughed. He turned to Littlefoot. “And you just dodged a bullet dude.” Chris showed the team the voting results, and it said the final SB would’ve gone to Rhett. Littlefoot and Rhett just sat their shocked as Ruby, Myra, Spike, and Shorty returned to their trailer, as did the Girly Girls. “Who will go home next? Will the Girly Girls finally get a break?!” Chris called. “Find out next time on TOTAL……….DRAMA….VALLEY!!” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes